CHANGE IS GOOD, RIGHT?
by salen123salvitore
Summary: CAN MAX KEEP IT TOGETHER WHEN MUCH OLDER CHRIS IS GETTIN TIRED OF BEING BOSSED AROUND? CAN THE FLOCK STICK TOGETHER AND STAY SAFE? CAN CHRIS OC AND TAYLOR OC KEEP THEIR RELATIONSHIP FROM FALLING APART?  FIRST EVER FIC PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"max get up!" i mumbled. its so bright down here that i don't know what to do. but she can see and i know that "max!"

"what!" she half shouts, shortly after something flies through the air and hits me in the head

"ow!" i shout and that's all it takes and max is off the ground and pissed!

"who through that?" she shouts into what i know is darkness

"i did! you got a problem with that? if so then y'all shouldn't be wakeing me up!" the guy who hit me shouts seeming really mad we woke him.

"ya, i do have a problem with you hitting my BLIND sister in the head with a ROCK" she screams back

"blind?" the dudes voice gets small and filled with guilt "i didn't know. but if it helps i was aiming for you!" he says his voice getting slightly louder whipping the guilt away

by this the whole flock is stirring

"come on guys lets go!" max commands us

"not yet" i mumble feeling dizzy. i'm still on the ground and as i feel around i find the rock he hit me with its about the size of a softball and probably five or so pounds "ow" i mumble again for the fifth time during their fight "we cant go yet"

"why!" max shouts still pissed

"there's a train coming its about five minutes off" i mumble getting a head ache "and for information DUDE" i saying trying to get off the ground "you really shouldn't mess with me i may be blind but i'm not helpless i can fight my own battles plus i'm a good foot taller a lot stronger and most likely older. your what fifteen sixteen tops?"

"ya whats it to ya and i don't care that your older stronger and taller your still BLIND"

"I'm eighteen and am pro basketball tall have the looks of a super model and the strength of a bodybuilder and now I'm pissed" i say as i roundhouse kick him in the face his body slams into the concrete wall behind him and he is knocked out, a minute later the train comes and goes "lets leave" i say as i hop out of the concrete cave hidden deep inside of a new york subway line my knees hit the ground as the tunnel starts to spin

"wow!" fang shouts and lands next to me here let me help he says putting his arm under mine so my weight is on him next thing i know my completely blind brother Iggy is on my other side doing the same letting max take the lead with gazzy nudge and angle in the middle and Taylor following in back, you know max wont let people know this (mostly because its sooo abnormal) but I'm not totally blind i can see heat (thermal vision baby!) but its still hard considering EVERYTHING gives off some sort of heat. that's why the dark tunnel cave was sooo BRIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

"come on! max! can we just find somewhere to stay?" i shout. we've now been traveling for three days straight and at night us older kids have had to take turns carrying the little ones so they can rest.

"ya i'm tired i want to be able to properly sleep tonight" nudge complains from her position directly in front of me but far from max.

"seriously its been three days sense any of us older ones have had sleep, or proper sleep for the younger ones, we need a place to..." my voice trails as my vision blurrs around the ages "...stay." i whisper the last word as the orange and red of the flock turns to black my wings go limp and i fall "CHRIS!" is the last thing i hear.

i wake to the bright color of the sun disappearing from the world. its been hours sence everything went black. max is carrying angle fang carrying gazzy and nudge settling into Iggy's arms. i look up to Taylor and feel his arms titen around me as i stir.

"hey, your awake." i hear Taylor's loving voice.

"what happened?" i whisper

"there" max says "we can stay there" she starts spiralling down keeping a tite hold on angle fang does the same and nudge leaps out of Iggy's arms and falls toward max. Taylor keeps his grip and follows last.

once we all settle down me and max go for a walk around the perimeter of the woods.

"look i think you should back down" i say to max

"what?" she shouts back

"you don't care enough. you let me, no made me, fly for three days straight even though you KNEW that i was hurt and you let me get so tired i plummeted toward the earth!" i said "your done and im taking this over" i walk back to the flock with a stunned max starring at my back.


End file.
